


Unexpected

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [3]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 08:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: “Okay when I pictured custodian, I was thinking Old Dude With Coveralls, not… you!” AUFeaturing: Camila the flustered gay, Lauren the sexy bisexual and Dinah the cockblock.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl this was fun to write :)

“Oh fuck me!”

“Mila shut the hell up!” Normani yelled from the next door apartment.

“I think you can handle me yelling at 10am when I've had to hear you and Dinah at 2am for the past three nights!” Camila replied. There was a brief silence before Dinah replied.

“Sorry Chancho!” Camila scoffed and rubbed her eyes.

“Whatever.” She grumbled.

All she'd wanted was a shower. Now she had to call down for a custodian to come fix her shower. She doesn't even know what's wrong with it, just that every time she turns it on water sputters out and goes everywhere. Camila grabbed her phone and called downstairs.

“Yeah, my shower isn't working... Be here in half an hour? Sounds good.” Camila hung up and groaned as her feet slapped against wet tiles.

\----

When there was a knock at the door, Camila didn't hesitate to yank it open. Of course any greeting she had died in her throat. The woman in front of her was not what she was expecting; blue coveralls were left hanging around her waist, a black low cut tank top showing off smooth pale skin. She shifted on her feet as she gripped a tool box in one hand. Camila finally snapped her eyes to the woman’s face and short circuited again; swirling green eyes looked back at her, a simple stud pierced her nose, perfectly sculpted eyebrows raised in confusion. Perfectly painted pale lips moving around words easily.

That broke through Camila’s stunned thoughts. This goddess was talking to her, shit!

“What?” Camila shook her head and tried to remember what she'd just been asked.

“Camila Cabello right?” She asked, dear God how was Camila supposed to focus when she had that husky voice. “I'm here to fix your shower.”

“Jesus this is like the beginning of a bad porno.” Camila muttered. The womans eyebrows shot up and Camila had split second to realise she did not say that in her head.

“Excuse me?” She laughed, eyes filled with mirth at the shorter girl's embarrassment.

“Nothing. Do come in. Ignore everything I say.” Camila smiled her winning smile and let the woman in.

“Right, I’m Lauren by the way.” Camila smiled wider.

“Beautiful name for a beautiful girl.” Camila replied instantly. Lauren nodded bashfully and ran her hand through her hair.

“Shower?” She asked. Camila saw her chance and smirked.

“Propositioning me so soon Lauren? Why we only just met.” Camila teased. Lauren’s eyes widened and she splutter for a second.

“Wha- no- I meant to fix.” Lauren closed her eyes and sighed. “Just… Show me the problem.” Camila snickered.

“Alright jumpy, let's go.” Camila led Lauren to the bathroom and explained the problem with a grimace. Lauren nodded thoughtfully and set down her tool box.

“I’ll see what I can do. I'm not sure how long this will take so my bad.” Lauren apologised. Camila backed out of the bathroom, her eyes trailing down Lauren's back and settling on her ass.

“Well damn.” Camila mumbled. Lauren looked over her shoulder at her with a frown. Camila quickly moved her eyes up to Lauren's.

“You say something?” Lauren asked. Camila shook her head with a small smile. Lauren nodded and turned back to the shower. Camila sighed and left to go watch Netflix while Lauren worked.

\----

It’d been a few hours since Lauren started, and Camila had finished her catch up of Orange is the new black so was now laying on her floor like a starfish. Suddenly, there was a squeak followed by a bang and a whole lot of swearing. There was some more crashes before there was silence.

“Motherfucker!” Lauren swiftly broke that silence. Camila scrambled over to the bathroom and skidded to a stop in the doorway. Because holy shit, if she thought Lauren was hot before then now she was fucking perfect. Lauren was soaked from head to toe from her spot on the floor, her hair was dripping, water rolled down her neck and Camila for the life of her could not stop staring at the clear outline of abs now revealed by the wet tank top. And- oh god it got worse, or better depending how you look at it. Lauren had pulled up her top to wipe her face and had given Camila an eyeful of perfectly sculpted muscle on her stomach.

“Camila?” Lauren’s voice broke through her daze and Camila brought her eyes up to Lauren's. She knows her mouth was hanging open slightly but she couldn't bring herself to close it.

“Hmm?” Camila replied.

“You okay?” Lauren asked, picking up a wrench beside her. Camila shook her head and folded her arms.

“I came in here to ask you that.” Camila said. Lauren smirked.

“So you didn't come in her to drool over me?” Lauren asked with a pout. Camila blushed to the roots of her hair. “I'm offended.”

“I uh, you. I.” Camila stopped, huffed and tried again. “Look, when I pictured custodian, I was thinking Old Dude With Coveralls, not… you!”

“I see.” Lauren said with a sly smirk. “So, you expected an old man leering over your endless legs in those shorts instead of you doing the leering over my ass?” Lauren continued. Camila narrowed her eyes and clenched her jaw.

“Maybe. Shouldn't you be fixing my shower instead of flirting with me?” Camila asked. Lauren shrugged, turning back to the pipes.

“Hey you started it Camz.” Lauren replied. Camila scoffed and sat down in the doorway with her back against the doorframe, watching as Lauren's shoulder muscles flexed with each turn of the wrench.

“If you're just going to sit there watching me you could at least pass me things at the same time.” Lauren said casually, not even turning around.

“How did… Fine.” Camila muttered, scooting over to sit behind the toolbox.

\---

Lauren had been working for about an hour and Camila had learnt a lot about her. Like how Lauren was also Cuban, loved the 1975, was friends with Normani but hadn't met Dinah yet. She’d also learnt that Lauren was bisexual and had just got out of a relationship with one of her old friends. Camila had grinned internally at that, and maybe a little externally if Lauren’s smirk was anything to go by. It had been relatively quiet between the two with only Lauren's cursing at the shower filling a comfortable silence for a while now.

“Yes!” Lauren cheered before standing up and turning on the shower. Camila grinned and stood up when the shower ran perfectly.

“Finally.” Camila sighed. Lauren turned to her with a smirk. Camila raised an eyebrow as Lauren stepped closer to her. She placed two hands on her shoulders and before Camila could process what had happened she was being shoved under the shower, freezing cold water rushing over her.

Camila squealed but didn't make a move to get out of the shower.

“You looked like you needed to cool off Camz.” Lauren laughed hysterically but it was cut off with a gasp when Camila's hand shot out a grabbed her by the waist of her coveralls and pulled her under the water with her.

“I could say the same for you.” Camila replied cheekily.

Now, Camila's shower was not very big, it barely fit Camila in when she was dancing and singing under the water. So Lauren was towering over Camila with those few extra inches, her palms resting on cool tiles on the wall behind Camila. Camila’s hands still gripped the now heavy material of Lauren's coveralls, she could see Lauren’s green eyes darken as she moved her hands from her waist to the small of her back.

Camila gasped when Lauren's lips collided with hers for the first time, shivering at the coldwater coating them, sighing at the soft way they pulled at hers. Camila ran her hands up Lauren's back, slipping under her top and pulling it up over her head with a soft moan when Lauren's lips attached to the hollow of her throat. Lauren slipped Camila's shorts down tan legs and snorted at the sight of:

“Banana panties?” She laughed, pressing a kiss to Camila’s cheek.

“Shut up I wasn't expecting this to happen. Trust me I would not be wearing them if I’d known I had a slim chance of this today.” Camila grumbled, pulling Lauren down to her lips with a hand tangled in unruly, wet black hair.

Camila swears they'd been making out for like seconds before there was a knock on the wall at her back.

“Ay Chancho you wanna come watch a movie?” Dinah asked through the thin walls.

“Little busy right now Dinah.” Camila said through gritted teeth as Lauren sucked harshly on her pulse point, making her moan quietly. There was a gasp from the other side of the wall an Lauren paused in her mission to mark Camila, earning a whine and a tug to her hair.

“Mila are you getting some right now?” Dinah yelled. Camila sighed, her head falling back against the tiles, she was certain the whole floor heard that.

“Not anymore I’m not.” She muttered, making Lauren giggle into her neck.

“Probably a good thing. I'm starting to freeze under this water.” Lauren admitted, blindly reaching behind her to turn off the shower.

“Ally's here by the way.” Dinah called back. Camila squealed and Lauren winced.

“Sorry, I haven't seen Ally in ages.” Camila apologised, stroking up Lauren's spine slowly. Lauren sighed.

“How about… We watch the movie and then come back here to finish what we started.” Lauren whispered, kissing along Camila's collarbones. Camila nodded and pulled Lauren closer.

“If you don't stop we won't be going anywhere for a long time.” Camila said breathlessly.

“Kinda the point.” Lauren muttered. Camila regretfully slipped under Lauren's arms and stepped out of the shower.

“Come on you can borrow some of my clothes.” Camila called over her shoulder.

\----

Dinah’s door was thrown open by a small overeager Texan.

“Mila!”

“Ally!” Camila launched herself into Ally’s arms, wrapping both arms and legs around her friend. “That's Lauren.” Camila said. Ally waved and Lauren smiled back.

“Chancho is that you?” Dinah called through the apartment.

“Yeah!” Camila let go of Ally and stood at Lauren's side, her arm settling gently over Camila's shoulders. The pair followed Ally into the apartment and Lauren pressed her lips to her hairline.

“Ready for this?” Lauren mumbled. Camila shrugged as Normani and Dinah came out of the kitchen.

“Lauren?” Normani asked surprised. “What are you doing here?”

“Dinah invited Camz for a movie, thought I'd tag along.” Lauren said with a smirk. Normani’s jaw dropped and Dinah looked Lauren over. Dinah nodded approvingly before high fiving Camila.

“Nice one Mila.” Camila smiled smugly.

“Not gonna lie this is unexpected.” Normani laughed. Lauren snorted and placed a soft kiss to Camila’s lips.

“The best things in life always are.” She replied. Camila grinned and ducked her head. Lauren bent her head down to whisper in Camila's ear. “Tomorrow I’m taking you on a date.” Camila grinned.

“Still on for tonight though right?” Camila asked innocently. Lauren pulled her closer with a smirk.

“Oh definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Prompts / comments / kudos welcome here or on my Tumblr @viper476


End file.
